Dragons Flight And Magics Power
by LilinMira
Summary: Loki Laufeyson has been captured and taken back to Asgard to be passed judgment on for his crimes on Midgard. But a mythical nomad Dragon clan has other plans. They are being led by a Elven woman who was raised by the clan, a magician just like the God of Mischief himself. What plans do they have that involve him? And what of this Elven woman? Only time will tell.


**Welcome everyone to yet another story I have written for another fandom. This story I had actually thought was lost forever but after doing some early spring cleaning in my apartment I found the flash drive that it was on. I started writing this story about 2 years ago and then lost the drive it was on. Now that I have found it I think I will continue this. This takes place after the first Avengers movie...but before I had learned of the plot of Thor: The Dark World. I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers, Thor, Loki or any of the other Marvel characters. I only own Rowena and the clan that she belongs to.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

It was a dark day in Asgard when Thor finally brought his traitor of a 'brother', Loki, home. Loki had caused so much destruction and chaos to the land of Midgard. The residents of Asgard fell silent as Thor led his brother, shackled by heavy chains and gagged through the streets.

Loki kept his eyes down toward the ground as the God of Thunder led him to the Palace of Asgard. He was to be put on trial in front of Odin, Allfather. The residents of Asgard all pointed and stared as Loki and Thor passed, some even spat at The God of Mischief. Loki apparently appeared to be un-phased by the treatment he was recieving. Loki just kept his head down as he walked, he knew he had lost. He wasn't a King of anything, neither Asgard nor Midgard.

Thor led his brother through the thick golden doors to the Throne Room. Once they entered the Palace, the room became dead silent. The Allfather was there, perched in the throne that Loki had once sat in. Odin's wife, and Thor's mother, Frigga, was there standing beside the throne. There were guards in golden armor all around the room protecting their King. This included Sif, as well as the Warriors Three.

Thor pushed Loki roughly into the room causing him to stumble, nearly falling to the polished marble floor. A guard then grabbed Loki by his chains and forced him to kneel before Odin. Frigga went to run to The God of Mischief; after all she had raised Loki as if he had truly been her blood child.

Loki closed his eyes after he had looked at the woman who had raised him; his black messed up hair was now more messed up than usual. Cuts still covered his face from the battle he had with his brother and the group on Midgard who called themselves 'The Avengers'.

Loki soon slowly opened his eyes and glared at the Allfather as the King started to speak. Thor stood off to the side, Mjolnir still in his hand ready for anything Loki may try though the younger brother was bounded by handcuffs enchanted with much stronger magic than the Mischief God's.

"Loki Laufeyson, the God of Mischief and Lies. You have done many great and terrible things recently. You tried to call yourself King of Asgard in my stead when I was in the Odinsleep. You sent the Destroyer to try to kill your brother when he was banished to Midgard." Loki glared even more at Odin for that. He didn't classify Thor as his brother anymore. "You tried to kill off the Frost Giants home world. That I cannot allow." Continued Odin as he slowly got up off of the throne and started walking towards Loki. He then stood before his adoptive son, Loki glaring up at him.

"You also have killed many mortals on Midgard, tried to become their King." Odin hissed at his words. "You weren't meant to be a King, Loki. You never were!" Odin glowered down at him, his staff in his hands. "Loki Laufeyson, for your acts of treason in Asgard, and for destroying so many lives in three different realms. I pass judgment on you, you will be—-"

Just then there was a loud rumbling. It shook the ground so violently that it started to knock a few guards to the floor. Even Sif and the Warriors Three were almost knocked off their feet. The ground trembled only for a few moments, but it was followed by a loud roar and screams of terror. Odin looked up towards the doors of the Throne room. Sif quickly ran to the doors and opened them peeking out before quickly shutting the door and drawing her sword. "There are Draconic Warriors out there heading this way! They have a large Dragon with them!" She said in a panic backing up. The guards all prepared themselves by the door with the Warriors Three in front of them. All were ready to protect the King.

Frigga gasped and Odin, with a twinge of fear in his voice, told her to get to safety. Frigga nodded and ran towards another door behind the throne to hide from the coming fight. The Throne Room doors then flew open violently, reverberating against the walls. There, in the doorway, stood an enormous dragon. Its scales flickered black and smoke was seeping from the flared nostrils on its slender snout. The creature's big onyx colored, leathery wings were opened wide and its red, slit eyes were glowing with hate. It let loose a deep throaty snarl at them all.

Loki looked back at the creature, his eyes opened wide. Thor growled and started swinging Mjolnir, preparing himself for a fight. Odin's eyes went wide with fear and betrayal. "King Fafnir and his Dragon Clan are attacking us…" He grabbed Loki's chains and pulled him to his feet. He threw the end of the chain to Thor, who caught it effortlessly. "Thor you and Loki get to safety!" He commanded.

"But Father I must help!" Said Thor as the large and scaly creature roared loudly. "ATTACK!" Yelled Sif as her and the Warriors Three ran at the creature, the guards following close behind. Odin shook his head at Thor. "No Thor! This is not your fight!" Shouted Odin before he ran towards the dragon. Thor could only watch in horror as the mighty midnight black dragon, with a swipe of its tail, hit the oncoming attack sending them flying. The guards, Sif, the Warriors Three and the Allfather hit the wall with so much force that some guards were embedded into the wall.

"FATHER!" Thor yelled loudly. The dragon, hearing the yell turned to him and slowly began advancing on him. He started swinging Mjolnir and the dragon seemed to chuckle, baring its sharp teeth at the Thunder God of Asgard. Loki grunted and began struggling against his chains, wanting to get away quickly.

The dragon before them then opened its mouth and said with a hissing sound, words. But Thor could not distinguish what was being said. The dragon of course was speaking in its own tongue, the draconic language. "Wux geou ti giahall ve Asgardian…you geou wielg filki hefoc dout daar!" ("You will not defeat me Asgardian…you will fall just like your King!")

Thor blinked, confused, but still continued to spin Mjolnir. He knew whatever this dragon had said wasn't any plea for forgiveness. As Thor prepared to throw his hammer at the dragon's snout, the scaly creature opened its mouth quickly. Flame erupted from its mouth at Thor and the God of Thunder thought fast pushing his brother out of the way. Loki fell on the ground on the other side of the room; the flames that emitted from the dragons mouth separated him from Thor.

Loki groaned and slowly raised his head and saw the unconscious guards, Sif, and the others, his eyes then landed on the Allfather. Odin was slumped on the floor apparently catatonic, blood trailing from a cut on his forehead. The God of Mischief then looked down at his chains and then looked around him, hoping to find something to remove them quickly. Before he could think of anything, a dark cloaked figure walked out of the shadows and stood before the Mischief God.

Loki looked up at the figure trying to see into its hood. The figure raised a white hand covered slightly with bangles, bracelets and a couple ornate rings. Suddenly a purple jet of light zoomed from the hand to Loki's chains. As the jet of light hit his bindings, he flinched but then looked down and watched as his chains disappeared in an eruption of silver sparks. His eyes widened and he looked up at the figure, but the space in front of him was empty, the figure had disappeared.

Loki was baffled. Who was that person who had helped him? He knew it had to be a magic wielder of some sort, but before Loki could figure out anything else everything suddenly went black for him.

The slim, cloaked figure had reappeared behind him and had knocked him out using a large piece of rubble that was lying on the floor. She had lifted it with her strong magic. Thor was still busy fighting the enormous dragon, but through the fighting he could see what had happened and was trying to get to his brother. The creature however kept Thor at bay with a clawed scaly hand, a breath of fire, or a swing of his mighty tail.

Two scaly humanoid creatures dressed in armor then rushed into the Throne Room towards the cloaked figure who was standing before an unconscious Loki. They bowed before the figure and it signaled for them to rise before it spoke. The figure addressed with a feminine tone to the scaled warriors in the same language the dragon had used. "Itrewic wer ithquent di Mischief ekess wer nurilt dragonites ifnitot wer fesiri di wer thrinzilki, si geou wiilirk ghent si deal mrith wer Thunder ithquent." ("Get the God of Mischief to the lesser dragonites outside the gates of the Palace; I will follow after I deal with the Thunder God.")

The draconic warriors nodded and proceeded to lift the God of Mischief, balancing his weight between the two of them as they quickly opened their wings and flew out of the Throne room with The Mischief God.

The mysterious figure then turned to the dragon and Thor. The Thunder God looked at the figure but as he did that he had mistakenly let his guard down. The black dragon swiped at him with a clawed, scaly hand and Thor went soaring into the nearby wall. He grunted and slumped down to the floor, not unconscious but hurt. The figure apparently then told the dragon to back down because the creature slowly backed up, its head bowed in respect.

The figure stopped before the son of Odin. Thor winced and looked up at it, it was chuckling. Thor's eyes widened as he saw that the eyes in the figures hood started glowing a deep violet color. He could hear the chuckle getting much louder. "Don't worry, Thunder God. I'm not going to destroy you. I'll leave that to the God of Mischief on a later date." Thor could clearly hear now that the figure was indeed a young female. A female that was apparently in command of King Fafnirs Dragon Army.

The figure then suddenly raised her hand and the same large piece of rubble that she had used to subdue Loki rose from the ground. She pointed at Thor and the last thing he remembered was seeing the rubble soar through the air towards his head.

When Thor awoke he was looking up at his mother, Frigga. He quickly sat up and looked around. He was in his room safe and sound. "Relax my son, you are safe!"

"Where is the dragon and that Sorceress? Where's Loki?!" Frigga gently put her hand on her son's shoulder, frowning. "The dragon army is gone, along with the dragon and the Sorceress. They took Loki with them, but why they came for him I do not know at this time." Frigga frowned and looked away sadly. Thor sat up and hugged his mother. "Do not worry Mother, if I have to destroy every single scaly creature in the Nine Realms to find Loki then I will!"

"No you will not, the dragon army of King Fafnir is a lot stronger than you will ever be, son! You will die a mortal's death if you go in against them alone." Said a voice from a dark doorway. There stood the Allfather, patched up apparently with a few remaining cuts on his face. Frigga ran to her husband but he shook his head, signaling that he was alright.

Odin slowly walked to his son, frowning. "The reason Fafnir and his dragons attacked was because of my own doing. The King and his clan came here asking me to let them stay in Asgard for a few hundred years to raise the clans young. I took it upon myself to say no, but as you can see they didn't want to take no for an answer. Dragons can be very dangerous creatures."

"Father, why didn't you prepare any guards for an attack like this? If you knew that this was possibly going to happen!?" Odin sighed and looked towards the balcony in the room. "Thor, I'm feeling weak again…The Odinsleep is almost upon me. That's the reason that this happened. I was careless. As for them taking Loki, I don't understand that at all."

Thor frowned and lowered his head. He didn't know what to do, he knew he would have to wait to find his brother until after Odin left the Odinsleep and came back to rule Asgard. Until then Asgard would need protection, and Thor was going to be the one to protect it.

The thing that confused Thor was the Sorceress. How could she speak both the language of the Dragons and the language of the Gods so fluently? "Father, when I was taking care of the dragon, Loki was taken by some Draconic soldiers that were commanded by a Sorceress. I know you know something about her. Please tell me."

Odin frowned and looked back at his firstborn son. "The Sorceress is no ordinary Sorceress, Thor. She is also King Fafnirs daughter. But what I saw of her when the King came to speak with me is that she doesn't share the same scaly skin as her Father's clan. She has pale smooth skin and pointed ears like those of the Elves. The only things that don't point to her being of the Elven race is her long blue hair and violet eyes that have slitted pupils like those of a reptile. She was her father's translator when he spoke to me. She said her name was Lady Rowena, and Fafnir addressed her as his daughter and Heiress to the throne." Said Odin sighing.

"Thor, we will have to figure out a plan of attack after I have awakened. Please protect Asgard while I am in the Odinsleep, and when I awake we will get Loki back and teach Fafnir why it isn't a good idea to mess with Asgardians."

"Yes Father, I will protect Asgard for you in your absence." Said Thor as he bowed his head sadly. He knew they would find Loki one day. The Sorceress, Rowena did tell him that Loki would be the one to destroy him at a later date, even though that was morbid sounding. It told Thor that they wouldn't hurt his little brother. He would be alive the next time they saw each other. He just hoped Loki would be alright…

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**

 **And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this everyone. I think I'll finally work on the rest of chapter two now that I'm super happy that I found this story again. Till next time!**


End file.
